particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic Republic of Kirlawa
The Democratic Republic of Kirlawa (Dundorfische: Demokratische Republik Kirlawa) was one of four autonomous states established in Kirlawa after the First Kirlawan Civil War alongside the Free State of Dorvish-Uwakah, Free Union of Kirlawa and Fascist Imperial Empire of Kirlawa. It was fully established in 2333 when the then Dundorfian Communist government had taken over and occupied the area of Merkan. History The Democratic Republic of Kirlawa was formed from the area around the city of Freiheitstadt in Merkan which was occupied by Dundorf during the Kirlawan Civil War (2333-2336). The Dundorfian Communist government established an interim government with the main socialist guerrilla force in the area, the Popular Militia. The Kirlawan Popular Front had set up the Popular Militia and in March 2337 the newly formed Co-ordinating Committee declared the formation of the Democratic Republic of Kirlawa with the support of the Dundorfian Democratic Republic. At around the same time, the Free Union of Kirlawa, Fascist Imperial Empire of Kirlawa and Dorvish-Uwakah also established themselves as autonomous states, although the latter is de facto occupied territory of Dorvik. The Democratic Republic of Kirlawa refused to recognise the legitimacy of the Fascist Imperial Empire of Kirlawa and had been involved in attempts to reunify part or all of Kirlawa under a democratic state. Modern historians have theorized that Dundorf was interested in taking Kirlawa as it Dundorf was a landlocked province that had no sea-trade. Government and Politics In the Democratic Republic of Kirlawa only Socialist, Anarcho-Socialist or Communist parties enjoyed full political rights. Elections were held regularly, but other parties faced difficulty getting candidates on the ballot papers and were often banned for alleged fascist sympathies or investigations of corruption by the state political investigative services. The functioning head of state and head of government was the Chairman of the Coordinating Committee sometimes known as the Central Committee of the Democratic Republic of Kirlawa to outside reporters. The Coordinating Committee was made up of Kirlawan Popular Front members, Party Reality members, Anarcho Socialist Party members, Greater Dundorf Party and a selected group of politically reliable Dundorfian Officers. The exact makeup of the committee is still unknown to this day however it is suspected that Colonel 'X' was a senior member. The single chamber parliament is dominated by the Kirlawan Popular Front, who govern in coalition with the communist Party Reality. People's Assembly The People's Assembly (Dundorfische: Volksversammlung) was the unicameral elected legislature of the Democratic Republic of Kirlawa it consisted of 100 seats, elected from 25 four-member constituencies. The last elections of the People's Assembly were in 2342; the results of that election are shown bloew. *Kirlawan Popular Front 71 seats *Party Reality 14 seats *Anarcho Socialist Party 5 seats *Greater Dundorf Party 4 seats *Others (mainly associated with parties in the Free Union of Kirlawa 6 seats Delegation to Kirlawan Pan-National Council The Kirlawan Pan-National Council was an organization dedicated to the running of the fractured nation, it took delegates from all of the territories and placed them together to debate about the future of their nation. The DRK sent 18 delegates total, 15 from the Popular Front and 3 from Party Reality. Military and Police The National Army of the Democratic Republic of Kirlawa (Dundorfische: Nationale Armee der Demokratischen Republik Kirlawa) acted as the de facto police and military force of Kirlawa during its existence and was heavily reliant on the Dundorfian military and police forces themselves. Economy The province of Merken benefited from the occupation of Dundorf as many new industries were brought into Merken for workers namely a textile industry that today still has prominence within the province. The economy was solely reliant on "foreign aid" from the Democratic Republic of Dundorf but the Merken did produce some profit with its trade agreements with other nations surrounding it. Geography The DRK is in the mountainous regions of southern central Merkan, centred around the city of Freiheitstadt. It is bordered on the South by Dundorf and to the North and East by the Free Union of Kirlawa. It is landlocked and has no major rivers. Category:Kirlawa Category:2330s North Artanian Crisis Category:Former countries